Book Of Fairy Tales
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: Instead of mafia, why not fairy tales? Tsuna was just a normal teenager with a deceased weird adventurer father. But with just one night of the full moon, his life changed upside down when that door opened. That door to the Wonderworld as in, Underland, filled with nothing but fairy tales. AllXTsuna. Don't know what pairing should put. REWRITING
1. Fall into the Hole

**Ah I'm bad in starting.. Anyway, here's the edited chapter. If there's any mistakes, please ignore it**

**WARNING: OCCness, grammers, and English's not my first language so please forgive me!**

**DISCLAIM: I don't own except for the story~ I can't even draw, all I can draw is stickman B) **

**A/N: Well my sense of humor is WEAK and I am bad in ending things after starting them. I don't know if I can think of a good ending with a pairing.. it's so hard to choose! **

* * *

"Tsuna!" A red haired shouted towards a brunet as he ran, waving his hand. Said brunet turned around to see him running but then tripped on nothing flat on the ground.

" Enma! Are you alright?!" Tsuna ran to his best friend's side and knelt down.

"I'm fine, Iit's just a scratch" the other replied. Tsuna helped him to stand on his feet again and dust away rather dust for him

"Ah Enma! You really have to be careful or you'll get hurt again!"

"Said the one who's as clumsy as me" the brunet elbowed his stomach and continued his walk to his home. Enma followed after making sure his stomach doesn't hurt much "Hey can I crash your house tonight?" He wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulder, knowing that he won't mind.

"Do you even need to ask?" He said along with laughter between the two.

It's not uncommon for the red haired to stay in his house. In fact, he's used to it. No one's really home in that house so he didn't mind extra company. His mother died giving birth to him while his father left him too when he was still a kid. Dino is his half brother who's now in Italy working to raise him. Although Dino never told him about what kind of work he's working but Tsuna doesn't mind. He respect the other's decision. Dino's rarely home to visit him but he'll send money every two weeks that's more than enough. The brunet sometimes wonder how did Dino got a work with a high salary when he himself's as clumsy as him. But with his so called followers by his side, his aura changed completely. From a clumsy and carefree aura to the one similar to a boss's.

"What's for dinner Tsuna?" Enma asked casually as he watched him cutting vegetables in the kitchen professionally.

"The one you're yearning for"

"Curry rice?!" the tuna only nodded as an answer. "You are the best, Tsuna!" Oh how he missed Tsuna's cooking. He always make the best food after all.

* * *

_'Thud' the sound of the door opened echoed into little Tsuna's ears. With an instant he stood up from the floor and ran to the door. His father's home! Iemitsu promised that he'll come back on his birthday and he did! He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him but stopped when he see no figure similar to the man. All he saw was an old man that he recognize as his father's friend and Dino, looking pale._

_"D-Dino-nii... Where is papa?" The six years old asked the blonde teenager. "Grandpa Timoteo? Where is papa?" He asked again. Why is the old man crying and why Dino fall to the ground with a crumpled paper in his hand? Tsuna, being the innocent and young child he was didn't understand the situation. His father's suppose to be home today, shouting happy birthday to him while hugging him. He said he'll give him a gift that'll surprise him. He said he'll bring home a big giant cake and glowing roses. He said he'll throw a big party just for him. So where is that man?_

_"T-Tsuna..." the blond finally said, kneeling down with both hands on the small shoulder of Tsuna's. "P-Papa.. He...He went to find mama.." Went to find mama? Tsuna thought his mother's in a deep sleep as a sleeping beauty. _

_"Papa will bring mama home?!" he said in excitement. He missed mama, maybe papa went to bring mama back is the surprise?! But he didn't receive any smile or saying that he's right. But a deep pregnant silent. _

_" N-No.. Papa he... He went into a deep sleep just like mama. They went to a wonderland called heaven together" Dino just couldn't bring up any suitable words to describe the situation to his younger brother. He's still young and pure after all. _

_"H-He went to 'heaven' with mama to play? But papa promised he'll give Tsuna a big surprise for Tsuna's birthday!" the oldest of them all smiled. He'd came knocking on the Sawada's door and burst into tears on the doorway. The two children lost their mother, and now God's being cruel to take their only parent they have left. But as they say 'the one that dies early is because the God loves them'._

_"Papa didn't break his promise" he started to find something inside his bag and took out a ring with a silver chain connecting them together as a necklace and a worn out diary. "He was going to give Tsuna for being such a good boy but he fell asleep somewhere" the old man knelt to his knees and put the necklace around his little neck and the book that's a little too big for his tiny hands. " He said to open this diary when you reached 16 and take good care of that ring. That ring will keep you safe from harm."_

_"T-Timoteo! That ring!" Dino seemed to be paler than before, eyes widen when he saw the ring._

_"It's Iemitsu's choice, Dino" _

_"B-But Tsuna doesn't ha-"_

_"It's just not the time yet.. Not yet.."_

* * *

" Tsuna!" He heard someone said his name, shaking his body softly. "Tsuna come on! I can't believe you fall asleep in the best part of the movie!" Said male slowly opened his eyes and stared at the red haired as his vision cleared.

" Ah... Enma... Sorry I fell asleep.." he doesn't even know when did he fell asleep.

"Tired? " and he received a nod " Well let's get to bed then. It's almost midnight."

* * *

_Tick..Tock..Tick..Tock_

The sound of the clock's needle moved echoed as if it's loud.

_11:59:00 a.m_

the digital clock showed that it's almost midnight.

_12/ October / 20XX_

It seems that it's going to be 13 soon. Wind's blowing stronger and stronger every second. One lone figure standing with head lowered, necklace dangling on his chest and lifeless eyes staring at the space. The figure took a step slowly, then another to the exit of the room. Walking down the stair and turned to the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door. A wooden door looked so old and worn like centuries.

_'What is happening..? Why am I moving..? I can't move myself'_ Tsuna's concious thought. He's panicking but his body's betraying him, as if it's not his body anymore. _'I don't remember a door there.. I'd been living here for almost 16 years'_

He stopped right in front of the creepy door. His hand gripping on the knob and his ring started to glow beautiful sunset orange. It's creeping him out, but it's warm and welcoming on his chest.

_'N-No..S-Stop.. Don't!'_ he shouted but his mouth just wouldn't open. His hand turned the knob and pushed the door

'_Crek'_ it seems to be rusty for being such an old door.

_Thud_

The door was closed behind Tsuna with a 'thud'. And nothing was left behind the empty hallway except the friendship ring laying innocently on the floor.

Tsuna couldn't remember anything else but falling into the endless darkness just like Alice falling in the rabbit hole...

* * *

**So how's it? **

**Please R&R, it gives me inspiration to write more!**

**-Koi**


	2. Red Riding Hood 1

**Heeeeyyyyy! Koi here! Before you guys take out your weapons to kill me for being such a late updater, I'll explain my lame reason!**

**1. I got a big test this year so yup, busy**

**2. Stupid club acitivities and stuffs**

**3. The laziness in my blood**

**But still, I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS! I'll be replying any questions in the next chapter so feel free to ask. OH and I maybe will put a poll after I updated chapter 3 for, 'who's going to eat Tsuna in this chapter' so I'll inform you guys if I did the poll~ Oh and I realized I put trigger instead of trident. Sorry for that!**

**WARNING: Not beta'ed, grammer mistakes and stuffs.**

**Tsuna: Wait... Why is it a necklace?! I thought it's suppose to be a ring!**

**Koi: Ahem! *push up glasses* let me explain it. After Tsuna arrived at the destined place, the necklace will turned into a ring!**

**Tsuna: WHY DOES IT TURNED ANYWAY**

**KOi: Ahhh... last minute idea?**

**Reborn: Get that dame-Koi *aiming gun***

**Koi: W-Wait, Dame is for Tsuna and only Tsuna so it's only for your beloved student! *hides in closet***

**Reborn: well you have a point here... Then... BakaKoi**

**Koi: YOU *tuuuuttttt* STOP ADDING *tuut* NAMES AND *tuuuuuuut* YOUR *Tuuuut* *chased by Reborn***

**Tsuna: W-Well then, s-start the story?**

**Koi: DISCLAIMER: OH PLEASE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY! *shot dead***

**Reborn: Do you even have the word 'polite' in your vocabulary? Oh wait, no *kicked the body down the hill***

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death for crowding **

* * *

_**Welcome to the book of Tales, where are the fairy tales are alive. Sad and happy ending, cruel yet wonderful world. Fate that just like to play with their destinies. Now.. Shall we enter to the land filled with magic?**_

* * *

_"The wolf's about to eat the poor red riding hood when the woodcutter who heard her cry burst into the cottage. He then raised his axe and killed the wolf. Red riding hood hurried to the closet-" was the common story he heard from every books or people in his world. But what he read from his deceased father's diary is totally different._**  
**

_" The red riding hood was on her way towards her grandmother's house but she stopped when she saw a wolf injured under a tree. His crimson blood stained his silver white fur and the snow underneath it. She wanted to run as far as she could from the wolf, but her intuition screaming to her not to and in the end, she treated it. '__**Why are you helping me?**' the wolf asked, in a low smooth tone that no humans could have. Red was quite shocked that a wolf could talk but shrugged it away, identifying it as a werewolf, a male. **'Because you're injured...?'** she answered with a slight questioning tone as she wrap a cloth from her dress carefully around the wolf's stomach and back. Red hated to ripped her favourite red dress but she didn't have any extra cloth. If she leave the wound, he'll die of blood loss. The wolf just huffed and scowled, his eyes stared straight through Red as she tied the no stained cloth into a knot. "This will stop the bleeding" she thought. '**Leave me alone you bastard/bitch! I don't need you humans to touch me!' **the wolf shouted, his voice echoed as if it's inside Red's mind. She hold back the tears that's threatening to fall, but she stayed strong with her feet on the ground. Inhaling a massive oxygen, she replied the wolf.  
_

**_'YOU FREAKING WOLF! I'D SAVE YOU FROM DYING OF BLOOD LOSS AND YOU CALLED ME THAT?! PLEASE USE SOME KINDER WORDS OTHER THAN THOSE OR I'LL PERSONALLY PULL OUT YOUR TEETH SO THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TALK OR EVEN HOWL!' _**_and she busted it all out. Red panted like she'd ran a marathon and the wolf stare at her as if she just killed someone. Before the wolf could even stutter a word, footsteps were heard. '**Hey I heard the shouting from here' **someone said not far from the duo.** 'It's a girl..wait, maybe she saw the wolf we're looking for?'** and more voices were heard, getting closer and closer till Red could see lights of the fire. The wolf was in alarmed. He needed to get away from the villagers or he'll get caught. But how can he run in this state? '**If we got that wolf in out hand we'll be rich!'** as if the words were like warning bells, Red grabbed the wolf and dragged him farther into the dark cold woods. She ignored the whines of pain from the wolf and the weight she's pulling as she ran and stopped when her intuition told her it's far enough away from the villagers. She sighed and was about to do her victory dance for escaping from the villagers but hitched her breathed when she felt something soft and fluffy... And that's when she realized..._

_She grabbed the wolf by it's tail and she dragged him. As if she the tail's burning her hand, she let go of it and slowly turned her head towards the wolf. The poor girl was expecting a glare or sharp teeth sinking into her flesh but she stopped breathing when sparkling green eyes staring right at her. The wolf's now not a wolf, instead, a teenager that looks like in Red's age in a dog's sitting position, his silver hair touches his shoulder, wolf ears popping on his head and fluffy tail wagging like a dog's behind him. Red_ couldn't_ help but sweat drop, the now half wolf half boy covered in snow and light scratches from the dragging. And worst of all, _he's naked, and he's in a dog's sitting position_. Red wanted to scream but her throat betrayed her. '**I am very grateful for you to save me from those ten villagers, Jyuudaime!' 'J-Jyu..?' 'I am Gokudera Hayato, a half wolf and man, and I vow to protect you till death separates us!'** __  
_

_And so, Red moved in to her grandmother so that she could take care of her 24 hours a day. The wolf, no, Gokudera, would slept outside the cottage guarding the area but slept in the cottage with them because Red pleaded him to. Red's grandmother mistaken him for a big dog so she never ask, sadly she died from her illness not long after. But still, Red stayed, and took care of the wolf. After living under the same roof for so long, they both fell in love. They lived happily ever **after** in the woods... **After** an incident... Death separates the two. Red was on her way home after picking up some fresh apples to make apple pie for her new husband but then she landed on the cold ground. Within a few seconds, the wolf lost his dear wife. Apparently a hunter mistaken her as his prey and shot her. He then realized he's mistaken and ran away in panic. Red was quite far from their humble house but Gokudera has sensitive ears. Gun shot was heard as he rushed to find his love. Only to find her on the cold hard ground coloured with her own blood. After that, none of the villagers saw the wolf nor his wife's body in the woods, not even the cottage they used to live in, The End?"_

_This is what his father believed, the true story. But what Tsuna could not understand was the words after the 'the end'._

**_Don't go into the woods dressed in red, my dear_**

* * *

_It's pitch black, O can't see... I can't hear.. I can't move.._ Tsuna tried to move his fingers, but the muscle just won't follow him. _Ahh... I 'll just stay like this for a while.. there's no school tomorrow anyway.. _He thought and was pulled back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey..Hey... Hey! Wake up!" he heard it echoed in his ear. Whose voice was that? Mom? No, it's too low to be a woman's. Slowly, his eyelids open, vision started to clear. The fist thing he saw...was a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes staring right at him, then a little pale skin. What he stared at the longest was silver. Silver silk hair.

"oiii... Are you awake or blind?" the stranger asked. With a blurry mind, he answer " .." Suddenly, all memories rushed into his mind like a wave. The door, the hole and the necklace. _Ah, necklace! _He tried to find the necklace that's under his pyjamas by touching them but failed. Only to find the locket was replaced with.. a ring? He was about to pull the chain to take a good look but remembered another's presence. Looking beside the bed he's laying was a beautiful boy. Tsuna almost mistook him as a woman. White silver hair that reached to his shoulder, beautiful emerald eyes and a frown on his face that unnaturally looked cute.

"Are you done staring?" the stranger said and was obvious that he's annoyed. Tsuna was busy trying to fit the puzzles. First, the necklace glowed, then, his body moved on his own to an unknown door which he never saw before. He fell on a deep hole and lastly, woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding. What's going on? Then he sat on the bed, the quilt covered his lower part.

"U-Um.." his voice was crock, yearning for water " W-Where am..I?" he asked, praying that the beauty won't kill him or even strangle him for asking. The white haired just frowned more and looked at him as if 'are-you-dumb' look. "You're in Underland, you idiot" Tsuna blinked twice in confuse. "U-Undieland..?" And with that, the boy burst into laughter. "Y-You! Even thought that's a common joke here but to hear it from you is..i-is..!" then he continued laughing. Tsuna just stared at him for a good five minutes before realizing what he said, then turned into tomato face. Another 5 minutes past, and the stranger still laughing so he decided to stop him. "W-Why am I here..? I thought that I'm..in my house" "Huh? Do you sleep walk here?" he received a shook. "Hn, I'm surprised that someone dared to enter this forest" the stranger stood from his seat and walked out of the bedroom. Before he left the room, he looked back at the brunet as if signalling him to follow. Without wasting no time, he followed. The house was made of woods, it's small, but feels homey. After he reached to what it seems like a kitchen, he was handed a glass of water. The tuna gratefully took it and drank them down greedily.

"My name..Is Gokudera.. Gokudera Hayato" the boy named Gokudera mumbled. But loud enough for the brunet to hear.

"A-Ah.. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! But please call me Tsuna!"

* * *

Gokudera doesn't know what or why he was doing this. He even told his name to a stranger he picked up in the forest. Tsuna was that boy's name. He was just doing his normal routine, picking up fruits or woods for his daily need in the forest and saw something he rarely see. A human. It's not normal for a human to reached into this forest this deep. Usually they were killed with the mystic creatures that occupied here. The forest that called _'foresta del mito' _by the mortals. No one dare to enter or even come close to the forest because when they did, no one came out. The wolf didn't know why he even bought a mortal to his house instead of leaving him there being eaten by low life creatures. Maybe he's just curious about the boy who managed to survived this far? Maybe. But what he doesn't understand was this feeling he had after meeting the brunet. A feeling that he never had for thousands of years. Yet he couldn't understand what is that feeling.

"G-Gokudera-san, thanks for the meal" Tsuna said and stood to put the dishes away in the sink but being a clumsy teenager he was, his tripped his own feet and gravity started pulling him. As if in instinct, Gokudera wrapped his arm around the small waist of his, another grabbed the plates from falling. When the brunet opened his eyes, he saw a chest, his hands clung onto the shirt. When he looked up, his brown honey eyes met widened green eyes.

Gokudera couldn't believe his own eyes or instinct, in front, close to his face was not the brunet, but someone familiar. Someone he missed, he loved the most. The memories of her that he treasures. How could he forgot that face?

"_R-Red.."_ was all he said. "n-No way"

He doesn't want to believe it. The Red he knew was dead. He buried her with his own hands. So why is this kid he picked up so different yet same as her? And something hit him like a lightning.

_He was the reincarnation of Red_.

* * *

**So this is Part one. I couldn't squeeze it all in one chapter so I'll be dividing them into 3 or 2 parts. If you're wondering about the other characters, don't worry, they'll come, just not so fast.**

**Foresta de mito means Forest of Myth.**

**And as usual. R&R**

**Love,**

**Bl4ckRo5e**


	3. I am Sorry!

**I'm sorry for not updating this story but I think I have to rewrite it again. I mean after I reread it I realized I did not make the description clearly and I skipped some parts. Hm, must be because I wasin my sleepy mood and was about to collapse while writing this. **

**I will try and rewrite it to a better story so please look forward for it.**

**I am sorry**

**Sincerely,**

**Koi**


End file.
